In a conventional package such as a plastic type package or a ball grid array (“BGA”) type package, one chip is loaded in one package so that it is required to increase a size of the package in order to improve its functions. As the size of the package becomes larger, there are caused some problems such as a space utilizing problem and a heat spreading problem.
Heat generated in the package is spreaded by a heat spreader therein. In other words, the heat generated by the chip is dissipated to surroundings by the heat spreader made of a thin iron plate. However, in a chip which performs various functions, the heat may not be sufficiently spreaded merely by such heat spreader.
Further, because one chip is loaded in one package in the conventional semiconductor package, the size of the package should be increased in order to perform various functions.
As a result, in the conventional semiconductor package, the various functions thereof are not properly performed and the heat spreading is not efficiently accomplished due to a limited size of the package.